Seven
by Lithium pamplemouss
Summary: Lightning x Cloud Il a vingt six ans, elle en a seize. Il est honnète et sincère, elle est déclarée fugueuse. Un soir de neige, Cloud rencontre une jeune fille inconsciente dans la neige qu'il décide d'aider sans imaginer les risques qu'il court...Passage en Rating-M!
1. Chapter 1

_Bien le bonjour ou bonsoir chers lecteurs ou chères lectrices!_

_Et voila, je suis repartie sur du Cloud-Lightning, mais c'est de votre faute, vous n'aviez pas qu'à m'y inciter! xD_

_Bon alors je previens tout de suite, ce thème est déjà un peu plus serieux et un peu plus "grave" que les autres: il s'agit entre autre de relation entre mineur et majeur, même si ce n'est pas de la pédophilie pure et dure, puisque vous devinerez qu'ils sont bel et bien conscentant. ( Tiens tiens, imaginez deux secondes que ça ne soit pas le cas xD)_

_Il y aura peut-être un lemon ( une scène interdite aux moins de dix-huit pour ceux qui connaissent pas) pas ecrit par moi mais par ma Colaboratrice Crudy. Et si c'est le cas je vous previendrais à l'avance pour ceux qui ne sont pas à l'aise avec ça, je mettrais des marques pour que vous puissiez l'eviter._

_Mais on en est pas là, il faut d'abord un commencement!_

_A l'heure où j'ecris ce petit blabla, la fiction n'est pas encore terminée, donc elle risque de trainer un peu au niveau des mises à jours. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je traine un peu =)_

_Sur ce, voila le premier chapitre, et donc bonne lecture!_

_N'hesitez pas à laisser des reviews pour commenter ou corriger quelques erreurs, ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ces fictions interessent!_

_**+Seven+**_

Froid. De la neige, du gel, et des gens qui se précipitent pour rentrer au chaud chez eux. Il neigait, de gros flocons, comme elle les aimait en temps normal. Des enfants qui tenaient la main des parents pour ne pas se perdre, des amants qui se promenaient bras dessus bras dessous, des amis qui sortaient ensemble pour passer une soirée amicale. L'ambiance se voulait festive pour cette periode de Noel.

_"Je reviendrais, je te le promet." _

_" Je ne te laisserais pas ici toute seule bien longtemps."_

Ils disent tout ça. Mais jamais personne ne revient. Jamais personne n'est revenu pour elle. Elle avait attendu, encore et encore, avec l'infime espoir qu'ils viendraient la chercher et l'arracher de là bas. Mais jamais personne n'est venu, et elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de rester.

_Ce ne sont que des mensonges.... Des mensonges qu'on débite à un enfant, des promesses qui ne sont jamais tenues...._

Il faisait si froid et si sombre, et elle savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver dans cette rue mal fréquentée à une heure si tardive. A cette heure là, elle aurait dû se trouver dans le grand salon avec les autres, à écouter la gouvernante parler. Mais non. Dans une rue, où elle remarquait bien les regards des gens, ceux qui lui voulaient du mal comme ceux qui avaient pitié d'elle. Mais personne pour l'aider.

_Plus jamais... Je ne veux plus jamais y retourner.... Ce n'est pas chez moi, ce n'est pas ma place..._

Ses bras la brûlaient tant le froid était aggressif, ses bras minces d'adolescente en pleine croissance. Ses fines mais longues jambes n'étaient pas en meilleur état. Tout son petit corps d'enfant criait à la douleur, mais elle ne s'arretait pas d'avancer. Où? Aucune idée. Mais elle devait avancer.

_Serah.... Où es-tu?..._

Elle devait avancer, il fallait qu'elle continue. Elle avait un objectif solide auquel s'accrocher, et une volonté à toute épreuve. Mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi faible de toute sa vie. Comme si le poids de son erreur commençait enfin à faire pression sur ses frèles épaules. Et si elle mourrait maintenant? Tout ces efforts auront servit à rien?

_Non.... Non... Je... Dois continuer..._

Comme elle aurait dû s'y attendre, tout començait à devenir flou autour d'elle. Les gens la regardaient sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivaient. Ils ne savaient rien d'elle, ils ne pouvaient rien savoir. Le bruit s'estompait lentement, dans un bruit sourd, un sifflement qui termina par s'éteindre definitivement. La faible lumière du revèrbere se dissipa petit à petit pour laisser place au noir total.

Plus de bruit, plus de gens, plus de froid.

_Maman...._

La seule chose qu'elle pû sentir avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, fût l'impact du sol contre sa joue.

**~(*)~**

Il n'aimait pas vraiment passer par cette rue, mais c'était le chemin le plus court pour rentrer chez lui. Son travail l'avait fatigué, et il ne pensait à cet instant qu'à sa bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais tout de même, ce coin là craignait vraiment. Le blond se rassura par sa grande taille et sa carrure: des années à travailler comme mecanicien à l'armée avait fait de lui quelqu'un de débrouillard et qui savait se battre en cas de besoin. Et pourtant, ça ne l'empechait pas de rester attentif au moindre bruit aux alentours.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner dans la poche de Cloud, ce qui le fit sursauter.

_Quoi? A peine sortit du boulot et on m'appelle déjà?_

Il jeta un oeil au nom indiqué sur l'ecran et se frappa le front de sa main gantée. Zack. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

-" T'as rien d'autre à faire que de m'appeller quand je rentre? " lança Cloud dés qu'il eu décroché.

-" _Hey! Mais ça fait siiiii longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu..._"

-" On s'est vu toute la journée Zack, je te rappelle qu'on bosse ensemble."

-" _Ah ah ah! Oui je sais, j'ai tendance à oublier ce détail_."

Cloud fronça les sourcils un instant, et se mit à tousser assez fort en fixant un homme qui suivait une jeune femme dans la rue. L'homme en question remarqua sa présence avec un sursaut, et fit vite demi-tour comme si de rien n'était, laissant le blond en colère avec lui même.

-" Il est vraiment temps que je me tire d'ici." cracha t-il.

-" _Hein? de quoi?_ "

- " Non rien. Bon, pourquoi tu m'appelle au final? Je suis pas mal crevé, et je te previens dés que je rentre, je raccroche et je vais pieuter."

-" _Bon d'accord, soyons serieux. En fait, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais passer voir Tifa un de ces quatre. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'assez grave, et elle est un peu perdue_." fit la voix de Zack.

-" Tifa? Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé?"

Cloud attendait la réponse, mais au moment où son ami la lui donnait, son attention fût volée par un corps étendu à ses pieds. Son coeur rata un battement. _C'est... Quand même pas un cadavre? _

Il retourna le corps inerte, et s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille aux cheveux rose, inconsciente, et visiblement mal en point. Quelle idée de sortir avec si peu de vetements avec un froid pareil! Elle avait dû rester longtemps dans la neige au vu de la couleur de ses joues, mais au moins, elle respirait. Sans vraiment reflechir, Cloud redressa la demoiselle en position assise, et decida de conclure sa discussion avec Zack.

-" _Cloud? Tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dit au moins?"_

-" Désolé Zack, je te rappellerais plus tard, j'ai une urgence là." termina t-il en coupant rapidement le téléphone.

Il souleva l'inconsciente sans grande difficultés, et poussa la porte de son appartement. Cette fille ne devait pas bien être vieille. Que faisait une gamine comme elle seule dans une rue comme celle-ci? Cloud eu une pensée mauvaise envers les parents de cette fille, et tourna la clé dans la porte de chez lui. Il fallait croire que la bonne nuit de sommeil serait pour une autre fois.

**~(*)~**

Cloud faisait les cents pas dans son appartement, ne sachant pas quoi faire en attendant le reveil de la demoiselle qu'il avait ramené plus tôt. Il l'avait déposée sur son propre lit, avec des couvertures et un thé chaud préparé sur la table de chevet quand elle se reveillerait, et depuis, il attendait. Etrangement, toute la fatigue et le sommeil qu'il avait auparavant s'était évaporée. Il se giffla mentalement devant son attitude stressante, et s'asseya sur le bord du lit en observant l'endormie. Il était sûr et certain qu'elle n'atteignait pas les dix-huit ans au vu de son visage enfantin encadré par des cheveux rose. Une frange bien trop longue lui tombait sur les yeux, dont il n'avait pas encore vu la couleur soit disant passant. Elle devait avoir un certain succès dans son école, voir même dans les rues mal fréquentées malheureusement. Il fallait dire que même lui la trouvait plutôt jolie. Sans cette couleur inhabituelle de chevelure, il aurait juré avoir un ange sous les yeux.

Et ce fût à ce moment là que la belle au bois dormant bougea un bras, puis l'autre, et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Deux yeux bleu clairs, et il n'en fût pas surpris.

-" Tu es reveillée? Est-ce que tu te sens bien?" demanda Cloud avec un sourire qu'il voulait bienveillant.

La jeune fille tourna ses iris vers lui d'un air neutre, tout en gardant le silence. Le blond se sentit plutôt géné d'être dévisagé comme ça sans une parole.

" Tu étais inconsciente et allongée dans la neige, alors je t'ai ramenné ici. Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu es en sécurité."

Toujours aucune réaction, mais elle tourna les yeux vers le plafond blanc. Le jeune homme se demande un instant si elle n'était pas muette ou quelque chose du genre. Un mot, il ne demandait rien qu'un mot, lui qui avait tellement de questions à lui poser...

" Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé?"

Aucune réponse. Heureusement pour elle, il était patient et compréhensif, du moins plus que d'ordinaire.

" Comment tu t'appelles? Tu veux appeller quelqu'un pour venir te chercher? Ou que je te ramène quelque part?"

Blanc. Forcément, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Venant à la conclusion qu'elle ne souhaitait peut-être pas lui parler pour l'instant, ou tout simplement qu'elle n'en était pas capable, il décida d'abdiquer. Il avait beaucoup de sommeil à ratrapper, surtout qu'il devait travailler le lendemain, et ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à jouer les policiers.

" Tu peux rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux. Je t'ai mit quelque chose de chaud à boire ici." fit-il en indiquant la table de chevet." N'hesite pas à faire comme chez toi. Par contre, demain matin je dois aller au boulot, alors si tu dors encore, je fermerais derrière moi, et il faudra m'attendre le midi pour sortir. Si ça ne va pas cette nuit, n'hesite pas à venir me reveiller, je serais dans le canapé. Repose toi bien."

Il se leva avec un sourire, et s'appreta à sortir. C'était amusant, il ne trouvait pas ça étrange d'heberger une gamine inconnue et muette chez lui. Il devait vraiment être crevé.

-" Lightning."

_Hein? Je rève ou elle vient de parler là?_

-" Pardon?" fit-il en se retournant.

-" Je m'appelle Lightning." repeta la jeune fille. Elle daigna tourner les yeux vers lui, d'un air déjà un peu plus doux.

Cloud fût surprit un leger moment, et lui adressa un large sourire. Un faux nom, c'était sûr et certain. Mais c'était déjà un début, il savait comment l'appeller. De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas à rester longtemps ici.

-" Moi c'est Cloud. Passe une bonne nuit, et repose toi bien Lightning."

**~(*)~**

-" S'endormir contre la caisse à outils... Tu ne nous l'avait jamais faite cette là."

Zack se mit à ricanner et posa ses poings sur ses hanches. Il venait tout juste de trouver Cloud assis et adossé à la grande malle en fer, assoupit, et visiblement pas prèt de se reveiller. Le brun lacha alors un soupir combiné à un sourire, puis s'accroupit devant son ami et lui ebouriffa amicalement ses épis rebels dans l'espoir de reussir à le reveiller.

" Debout le jeunot! On se reveille!" fit-il en lui donnant une petite tape sur une joue.

Le geste fut immediat: Cloud se reveilla en sursaut, jetant des coups d'oeil inquiets autour de lui avant de comprendre que Zack venait tout juste de le tirer de son sommeil. Il se releva rapidement et se massa la nuque nerveusement, la gène visible sur ses traits fatigués.

-" Je... Euh... Chui désolé..." balbitua t-il en regardant tout autour de lui. " Je me suis assis deux minutes, et je me suis assoupi...."

-" T'as de la chance que ça soit moi qui t'ai trouvé." Zack observa Cloud chercher ses outils en levant un sourcil. " Allez, rentre chez toi. Il ne reste plus qu'une heure, profite-en pour dormir un peu."

-" N... Nan je peux pas, j'ai déjà pris mon après midi... Et il me reste pas mal de boulot..."

-" Cloud, rentre chez toi.

-" Hors de question."

Zack lacha un soupir devant l'entetement bien connu du blond. Plus tétu qu'une mule, Cloud ne renonçait jamais quand il avait une idée en tête, et il savait bien que ce n'était pas la peine de negocier avec lui. Il l'observa quelques secondes avec un sourire, et attrappa une clé de douze pour l'aider à terminer sa reparation.

-" Laisse moi te filer un coup de main alors."

Cloud hocha la tête et lui adressa un sourire de remerciment, puis il lui tendit le plan de la moto qu'il était en train de réparer avant qu'il sombre dans le sommeil. Le brun se mit d'un côté du moteur pour lui donner les outils necessaires ou tenir les cables qu'il ne devait pas abimer, et lui de l'autre pour operer sa becane, comme il aimait le dire.

-" Alors?" fit Zack au bout de quelques instants de silence.

-" Alors quoi?"

-" Comment ça se fait que tu t'endormes au boulot comme ça? C'est rare."

Le mecanicien se rememora sa nuit quelques peu perturbée par le "sauvetage" imprevu de la jeune demoiselle, Lightning. De toute sa matinée, depuis sept heures du matin, il n'avait pas arreté de se poser des questions et de s'inquieter à son sujet. Qui était-elle? D'où venait-elle? Et qu'est ce qu'elle faisait endormie dans la neige? Beaucoup de questions, mais il n'avait pas encore eu de réponses. Il n'avait pas pu s'empecher de faire quelques allez-retour dans la nuit entre sa chambre et le salon, pour lui c'était impossible de ne pas l'observer et de s'interroger.

-" J'ai pas beaucoup dormi." répondit-il simplement.

-" Ah bon? Tu as ramenné une fille chez toi ou quoi?"

Et Cloud grimaça quand il se rendit compte à quel point il était proche de la vérité. Mais Zack ne pouvait pas savoir pour sa jeune rescapée, il devait encore le charier sur sa vie sentimentale. Une fois de plus.

-" Si on veut." fit-il vaguement. " Argh!"

Zack venait de lui donner une grande tape dans le dos, tout en eclatant de rire. Bon dieu, il devait encore se faire des idées.

-" Aaaaah bien joué Clouuuud! J'y croyais plus moi!" s'exclama son ami.

-" Euh... Je crois que des expliquations s'imposent..."

-" Clouuuuuud...."

-" J'ai trouvé cette fille inconsciente dans la neige, et comme elle avait l'air mal en point, je l'ai faite venir chez moi." expliqua Cloud en fronçant les sourcils devant la complexité du moteur qu'il était sensé reparer.

_Concentre toi sur ton boulot Cloud, réponses courtes, floues, et aucun commentaires perso sur cette fille. Interdiction de se laisser aller._

Il pensait que Zack lacherait le morceau, mais apparement tout ne faisait que commencer. Son ami s'asseya à côté de lui, la tête appuyée sur ses deux mains, le regard fixé sur lui, ce qui était assez genant il fallait l'avouer, et un enorme sourire accroché au visage.

_Et merde._

-" Tu l'as faite venir chez toi? Tu veux dire qu'elle a passé la nuit chez toi?" insista le brun.

-" Oui."

-" Avec toi?"

-" Zack!" s'ecria le blond, qui avait vraiment du mal à s'arranger avec sa traitresse de conscience.

-" Ben quoi? Je me renseigne!"

-" J'ai dormi sur le canapé et elle dans ma chambre."

-" Elle est jolie?"

-" C'est quoi cet interrogatoire?"

-" Si tu ne répond pas c'est que ça t'embette de le faire. Elle est jolie?"

-" J'ai fini mon travail."

-" Elle est jolie?"

-" Je m'en vais Zack, à demain."

-" Elle est jolie?"

-" Tu me saoule."

-" Elle est jolie?"

Cloud se releva en ignorant royalement la question tant répétée du brun, jeta son outil dans la caisse, et s'en alla vers les vestiaires. C'était exactement le type de conversation qu'il voulait eviter à tout prix. Il ne voulait pas penser à la jeune fille, pas de cette façon là. Ou plutôt, il ne s'en donnait pas le droit. Une gamine, c'était qu'une gamine, qui allait rentrer chez elle et point barre. Il ne devait pas trop reflechir, et ne pas se poser trop de questions. Il avait déjà fait l'erreur ou la bonne action, ça dépendait du point de vue, de l'heberger pendant une nuit, il n'avait pas à en faire plus.

" Hey! Elle est jolie ou pas?" cria Zack avant qu'il n'ait quitté la pièce.

Le blond était sur le point de se retourner et de lui crier ce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dire, mais une silhouète grande et familière passa à côté de lui, ce qui lui tira un sourire. Un homme qu'il connaissait bien, et qui lui garantissait la paix ainsi qu'une fuite sans aucuns problèmes.

-" Salut Sephiroth!" fit-il joyeusement assez fort pour que Zack puisse l'entendre.

Celui-ci ferma la bouche automatiquement quand il comprit à qui il s'adressait, et se fit soudainement tout petit lorsque l'homme aux cheveux longs et argentés entra dans le garage, les bras croisés, un sourcil haussé, la machoire serrée.

-" Qui c'est qui est jolie?" interrogea t-il d'un air visiblement contrarié, alors que Cloud en profitait pour s'eclipser en riant devant l'air embarassé de son meilleur ami abandonné à son sort.

C'était lache, certes, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

**~(*)~**

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que Lightning se rappelle où elle se trouvait. Elle repoussa lentement la couverture et se redressa faiblement tout en lachant une grimace de douleur. Sa tête la faisait souffrir, sans doute à cause de la neige dans laquelle elle s'était evanouie la veille.

La jeune fille se leva avec precaution du lit, en cherchant la fenêtre à taton dans l'obscurité.Une fois trouvée, elle ouvrit les volets pour laisser la lumière du jour éclairer la pièce, mais il faisait aussi mauvais temps, le ciel était toujours aussi gris, alors la chambre resta dans une certaine penombre.

Lightning jeta ensuite un regard circulaire à la pièce, mais rien n'attira spécialement son attention. C'était une chambre presque vide, plutôt bien rangée pour le peu de choses qu'il y avait, et plutôt triste. L'homme qui l'avait amennée ici la veille était-il encore là?

_Comment s'appelle t-il déjà?... C... Cloud je crois...._

Elle se demandait bien pourquoi cet homme avait eu de la pitié envers elle. N'importe qui l'aurait laissé là où elle était, c'était d'ailleur ce qu'ils avaient fait. On ne pouvait avoir confiance en personne, et justement ce Cloud ne la rassurait pas. Pourquoi l'avait-il aidé? Est-ce qu'il était... Mauvais?

Sans savoir quoi faire d'autre pour eviter de paniquer, elle décida d'aller dans le salon, mais il était également vide de présence et totalement silencieux. Il lui avait dit qu'il serait de retour aux alentours de midi. Un essai qui se revela vain d'ouvrir la porte lui confirma qu'il n'était pas encore là.

_Je ne peux pas partir...._

La jeune fille recula de quelques pas. Fallait-il qu'elle se mette à paniquer? Peut-être allait-il lui faire du mal, ou appeller la police, la dénoncer.... Elle devait partir. Partir vite, et loin, tant qu'elle en avait encore le temps.

_Partir?..._

Elle s'aseya sur le canapé en regardant tout autour d'elle.

_De toute façon... Partir... Où?...._

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur ses propres mains. Ses mains rougies et couvertes de coupures. Elle avait passé trois jours dans la rue, qui plus est dans la neige, sans savoir où aller. Elle était partie, elle s'était enfuie. Mais elle se rendit vite compte de la dure réalité.

-" Je n'ai.... Nulle par où aller...." mumura t-elle doucement.

La jeune rescapée se laissa tomber sur le côté quand elle sentit ses yeux la bruler et sa gorge se serrer. Elle était seule, perdue, et enfermée chez quelqu'un qui semblait un peu trop généreux pour être honnete, sans aucun endroit où aller. Il était normal de vouloir pleurer dans cette situation, elle savait qu'elle en avait parfaitement le droit. Mais elle était fatiguée, si fatiguée....

Sa tête tomba sur l'oreiller, sans doute celui sur lequel cet homme... Sur lequel Cloud avait dû passer la nuit. Le tissu était impregné d'un parfum qu'elle ne connaissait pas, une odeur forte mais apaisante et rassurante. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle enfouit sa tête dans le coussin moelleux et laissa finalement ses larmes couler en guise d'abandon, avant de sombrer encore une fois dans un rève, etonnement paisble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de L-p : Bonjour à vous !**

**Oui, ça fait très longtemps que cette fiction est en cours d'écriture, et pour être honnête, j'avais décidé de l'abandonner. Pourquoi ? Parce que depuis tout ce temps, j'ai pas mal changé de style, d'idées, d'univers et de pairing. Non pas que je n'aime plus le Cloud/Lightning, mais disons qu'il m'emballe un peu moins qu'avant. Ensuite, je ne savais plus trop comment tourner cette fiction, mais les idées me sont revenues. Et enfin, cette fiction était à l'origine une collab avec Crudy, qui m'a abandonnée en cours de route.**

**Donc, plus d'idées, mais surtout plus le cœur à l'écrire.**

**Cependant, depuis quelques mois, je me suis faite une nouvelle collab que j'aime beaucoup, Leero Sama (dont vous avez du voir le nom sur la fiction « Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard' » sur l'univers de Reborn) qui m'a proposé de m'aider à finir toutes mes vieilles fics qui prennent la poussière depuis dieu sait quand. Donc, celle-ci verra bel et bien une fin, je ne peux pas vous dire exactement quand, mais j'ai repris du poil de la bête, et l'écriture avance plutôt bien.**

**En me relisant et en discutant avec Leero Sama, j'ai décidé de passer cette fiction au rating M. Non seulement pour la situation tordue de la fic, mais aussi pour les scènes à venir et un lemon en cours de route, que Leero Sama se fait une joie de vous offrir. (ouai, perso je suis nulle à écrire ce genre de scène, faudra qu'elle m'apprenne XD)**

**J'espère que vous me comprendrez et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. De toute façon, pour les personnes qui voudront éviter le lemon, cette scène fera l'objet d'un chapitre à part pour qu'il puisse être sauté sans manquer grand chose de l'histoire.**

**Donc ben... voilà voilà pour les changements, sur ce je vous présente le nouveau chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

Courir dans la neige, il fallait avouer que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais Cloud avait, de un, froid comme c'était pas permis, et de deux, une jeune fille qu'il devait laisser rentrer chez elle.

Pas qu'il voulait se débarrasser d'elle, au contraire l'idée d'un peu de compagnie le réjouissait, mais elle était resté une nuit hors de chez ses parents qui devaient vraiment s'inquiéter à son sujet. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi elle n'avait pas demandé à les appeler pour qu'ils viennent la chercher, ou bien juste pour les rassurer et leur dire qu'elle était à l'abri.

Mais bon, elle venait de s'évanouir, sans doute n'était-elle pas en état d'appeler qui que ce soit.

Il entra alors dans son appartement, grimpa les marches de l'escalier deux par deux, et ouvrit rapidement sa porte en reprenant son souffle. Une fois entré, il retira son manteau couvert de neige et le posa sur le meuble à côté. Il se demanda si il devait aller dans la chambre voir si la jeune Lightning était réveillée, mais lorsqu'il vit une touffe de cheveux rose dépasser du canapé, il comprit avec un sourire qu'il n'y en avait pas besoin.

-" Lightning?" appela t-il doucement en faisant le tour d'un fauteuil.

La jeune fille semblait s'être endormie contre l'oreiller qu'elle tenait serré contre elle, la tête à demi cachée dessus. Il lâcha un sourire attendrit et s'essaya sur la table basse en se permettant de l'observer quelques instants. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à lui donner un âge, compte tenu de son corps plutôt développé mais de ses traits enfantins. Le blond fronça les sourcils à sa tenue un peu légère, une chemise et une jupe, qui le fit rougir quelques peu et qui l'incita également à remonter le plaid jusqu'à ses petites épaules. Il avait encore l'impression de se retrouver devant une toile de maître représentant un ange endormi.

Comme si il se sentait coupable, il regarda à droit et à gauche, puis écarta quelques mèches rose qui tombait sur son front, pour ensuite retira sa main de ses cheveux comme si il venait de se brûler.

-" Merde, je vais pas bien moi..." grommela t-il tout seul en se levant.

Il n'avait absolument pas le droit de poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur elle, ça serait être comme tous ces sales types dans la rue qu'il méprisait par dessus tout. Zack le disait trop respectueux envers la gente féminine, mais mieux valait trop que pas assez.

-" S...Snow..."

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa soudainement. Lightning était en train de rêver?

_Snow? C'est bien ce qu'elle vient de dire?_

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Ou plutôt de qui il pouvait s'agir. La seule chose qu'il devinait, c'était que ce nom avait l'air plutôt douloureux à prononcer au vu de l'expression qu'elle abordait.

Il nota le nom dans un coin de sa tête avec l'espoir qu'il puisse peut-être lui servir.

Cloud se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un thé bien chaud, histoire de patienter jusqu'à son réveil ainsi que de se réchauffer un peu. A peine venait-il de revenir s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du canapé, que Lightning ouvrit enfin les yeux en se redressant avec lenteur.

-" Bien dormi?" demanda Cloud avec un sourire.

Elle le fixa quelques secondes d'un air étonné en lâchant l'oreiller, mais reprit aussitôt un regard qui se voulait impassible. Elle ne lui adressa qu'un hochement de tête, cependant, il ne perdit pas espoir.

" Tu devrais appeler tes parents. Ils doivent s'inquiéter pour toi tu sais." continua t-il gentillement. " Prend mon téléphone et appelle les maintenant si tu veux."

Le blond se leva pour poser le téléphone sur la table basse, mais elle baissa la tête aussitôt.

" Lightning? Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part?"

L'appelée secoua lentement la tête sans un mot. Cloud était un peu prit au dépourvu, et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Cette fille n'avait pas l'air très coopérative, ou plutôt elle semblait perdue. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air de savoir quoi faire.

" Est-ce que tu veux que je te ramène quelque part?" essaya t-il.

Toujours pas de réponse.

_Mais pourquoi ne répond t-elle pas? On dirait qu'elle n'est pas capable de prendre la moindre décision. Peut-être faut-il que je l'emmène à l'hôpital..._

-" Je..." commença t-elle, mais elle s'arrêta aussitôt.

Cloud releva la tête, attentif.

-" Oui?"

Lightning se tortillait les mains nerveusement, tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur ses genoux. Le blond décida alors de se lever pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

" Tu peux me parler, je te promet que je vais faire ce que je peux pour t'aider. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi." tenta-il de la rassurer.

-" Je n'ai pas..."

-" Oui? Quoi?"

-" ... Je n'ai pas de parents..." lâcha t-elle finalement.

Cloud écarquilla les yeux devant sa révélation. Elle n'avait pas de parents? Mais depuis combien de temps? Peut-être vivait-elle seule quelque part, par elle même...

-" Tu... Est-ce que tu as une maison, un endroit où je peux te déposer pour t'aider?" interrogea t-il doucement.

Au fond de lui, il redoutait un peu la réponse. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois, avant de se décider à parler.

- "...Non."

Il ne pouvait rien y faire, mais il sentait son cœur le serrer.

_Pas de parents, pas de maison... Comment? Et surtout, pourquoi? _

Était-elle vraiment toute seule et livrée à elle-même? Pour le coup, il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter.

-" Tu vis bien avec quelqu'un non? Chez qui tu vis? Et où?"

-" ... Je suis toute seule dans la rue." répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

_Impossible._

-" Quel âge tu as?"

Lightning ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-" Peu importe."

-" Non, il faut que je sache quand même, pour que..."

-" Pour que quoi? Tout le monde s'en fiche de mon âge, ce n'est pas ça qui les intéresse."

-" Attend, de quoi tu parles là?" paniqua Cloud.

Elle repoussa la couverture brusquement et se leva, mais il eu le réflexe de lui attraper le poignet. Cette petite commençait à tourner mal, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, et ça lui faisait vraiment peur. Il connaissait les gens de la rue, il savait quel genre de personnes l'attendaient à l'extérieur. Elle ne devait pas tomber dans le piège.

" Où est ce que tu vas?"

-" Me faire de quoi vivre."

-" Et comment? En volant les gens?"

-" Je ne vole pas."

-" Alors comment?"

La jeune fille garda encore une fois le silence, silence plutôt révélateur pour Cloud. Il y avait une éventualité qu'il n'osait pas imaginer, mais qui pourrait affreusement être vraie au vu de son physique.

" Ne me dis pas que..."

_Elle ne se... Prostituerait pas quand même?..._

Les mots ne parvinrent même pas à sortir de sa gorge tant l'idée lui donnait la nausée. Ces espèces d'ivrognes en train de lui... Il ne pouvait pas accepter l'idée, c'était tout simplement intenable. Elle ne devait pas faire allusion à une telle chose. Mais que pouvait-il faire de plus? Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui répondre clairement, mais elle n'avait pas non plus l'air sérieuse. Il était sûr et certain qu'elle criait muettement à l'aide.

_Non Cloud, vire moi ça tout de suite de ton esprit, il est hors de question que tu lui propose de..._

-" Si tu n'as aucun endroit où aller, tu peux rester ici en attendant. Mais ne vas pas dans la rue pour te pourrir la vie."

Lightning sursauta et tourna les yeux vers lui d'un air encore plus perdu. Cloud était en train de se fouetter mentalement, de se gifler, de se maudire pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

-" Je ne suis pas un pervers ou quoique ce soit, bien au contraire, ça me rend malade à l'idée qu'une jeune fille comme toi puisse aller gâcher sa vie dans la rue. Je suis pas souvent disponible à cause de mon travail, il parait que je suis parfois un peu distant et énervant... Mais je veux bien faire de mon mieux pour être un bon colocataire, et pouvoir t'aider en quoique ce soit quand tu en as besoin, comme les aînés sont sensés le faire." continua t-il.

Un aîné, c'était ça. En tant qu'aîné, il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser courir à sa perte.

Elle porta soudainement une main tremblante sur sa bouche et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, sans que Cloud puisse comprendre pourquoi.

" Hey nan! Si je te fais déjà pleurer ça va pas le faire!" paniqua t-il.

Il se leva à son tour pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux pour l'apaiser elle, mais aussi son petit cœur qui s'était mit à battre à une cadence presque exagérée. Et finalement, elle réussi à lâcher quelque chose entre deux sanglots qu'il eu du mal à comprendre.

-" Merci..."

**~(*)~**

Cloud fixait la porte de la chambre depuis plus de dix minutes, comme il attendait qu'elle s'ouvre par magie. Voila maintenant deux jours que Lightning était chez lui, ou plutôt enfermée dans la chambre, mais elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis. C'était à peine si elle daignait poser les yeux sur lui lorsqu'il tentait un dialogue, et qui finissait toujours par se transformer en monologue. Si cette fille comptait rester ici, il allait bien falloir qu'elle lui adresse la parole un jour ou l'autre!

Cependant, il se savait trop gentil pour pouvoir la forcer à parler. Alors il espérait, et il attendait un geste de sa part. Même si au fond il savait qu'il pouvait toujours patienter.

Le blond se leva avec un soupir, et commença à faire quelques pas dans le salon. Comment pouvait-il établir un contact avec elle?

Ses yeux bleu se posèrent alors sur échiquier que Zack lui avait offert à l'université quand il avait remporté le tournoi régional du club qu'organisaient les élèves tous les ans, reposant sur une table basse au coin du mur. Il savait n'y avoir pas touché depuis plusieurs années, et étonnement, il remarqua que la reine noire était couchée sur une case blanche. La pièce n'était plus poussiéreuse, ce qui voulait dire que quelqu'un y avait touché. Et il n'y avait qu'une personne qui avait pu le faire.

Cloud eu un grand sourire, alors qu'il attrapa l'échiquier pour le poser sur la grande table du salon. Peut-être pouvait-il apprendre son savoir à Lightning? Il entreprit un dépoussiérage des autres pièces, et se dirigea vers la chambre, armé de sa nouvelle idée pour la faire parler.

Lorsqu'il entra, il la vit assise à côté de la fenêtre, comme elle le faisait à son habitude. Le blond vint s'accroupir devant elle, son sourire toujours accroché au visage.

-" Dis, ça te dirais de jouer aux échecs avec moi?" proposa t-il.

Lightning écarquilla les yeux un moment, et hocha la tête avec un tout petit sourire. Cloud fit un effort pour ne pas lâcher le sourire le plus niais du monde lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle acceptait. Il l'aida à se lever, et l'amena s'asseoir à la grande table, juste devant l'échiquier. Lightning s'empara aussitôt de la reine noire pour la faire tourner entre ses doigts, ce qui confirma l'idée de Cloud.

-" Tu connais le principe du jeu? Pour commencer, les blancs font le premier mouvement, ensuite..." commença t-il à expliquer en lui désignant un pion qu'il avança de deux cases.

Mais Lightning tourna l'échiquier de sens, et sembla préférer les noirs. Elle avança également un pion de deux cases. Cloud garda le silence, et continua à jouer des coups simples, sans chercher la victoire. Il voulait simplement la tester, lui enseigner muetement les bases ainsi que le principe du jeu.

Mais Lightning déplaçait ses pièces habilement sans lui poser aucune question, sans quitter le plateau des yeux. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait et elle était parfaitement consciente des coups de sa stratégie totalement préparée. On pouvait même dire qu'elle avait l'avantage sur lui.

Et au bout de quelques minutes de concentration et de silence, Lightning renversa le roi blanc avec sa dame noire.

-" Échec et mat." annonça t-elle lentement.

Cloud écarquilla les yeux. Il venait de se faire battre à plates coutures par cette jeune fille, même si il n'avait pas étudié de stratégie offensive dans le but de remporter la victoire. Il était clair et net qu'elle savait déjà jouer.

-" Oh... Tu apprend vite! Il faut croire que je suis un bon prof." ricana Cloud en se massant la nuque.

Lightning esquissa un sourire, ce qui le fit sursauter de surprise. Il n'était pas encore habitué à voir un sourire sur son visage, au contraire, d'habitude elle n'exprimait absolument rien. Et ce simple sourire lui remuait déjà le cœur de joie.

-" Je savais déjà comment y jouer en fait." répondit-elle en renversant la dame noire d'une petite pichenette, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de son logeur.

La pièce tomba couchée près du roi blanc sans un bruit, sans qu'elle ne dise quoique se soit ou qu'elle ne regarde autre chose que ce qu'elle venait de faire tomber.

Cloud haussa les épaules sans vouloir chercher plus loin, et reporta son attention sur la jeune fille.

-" On pourra y rejouer si tu veux. Il parait que je me débrouille pas trop mal, et puis tu as l'air d'aimer ça. Si ça peut te faire plaisir et te divertir un peu... Qu'est ce que tu en dis?"

Lightning écarquilla les yeux une fraction de seconde, avant de lâcher un petit rire qu'elle tentait vainement d'étouffer dans ses manches.

" Qu... Quoi? Pourquoi tu te marre d'abord?" interrogea Cloud avec gène. Cette fille avait le don pour le mettre mal à l'aise et le rendre heureux à la fois, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi.

La plus jeune lui fit un grand sourire, bien que ses joues étaient à présent un peu rosées.

-" C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un cherche à me divertir ou à me faire plaisir." expliqua t-elle.

-" Tu exagère quand même, je ne dois pas être le seul à chercher ça."

Le sourire de Lightning devint aussitôt plus petit, et ses yeux couleur ciel se tournèrent doucement vers la fenêtre. Et Cloud regrettait alors d'avoir parlé.

" Tu sais... Le jour où tu voudras te confier à moi... Je serais là pour t'écouter..." déclara le blond à voix basse.

Ces simples mots semblaient avoir un impact sur elle. Elle posa ses yeux sur lui, et lui fit un sourire qui lui remit encore une fois du baume au cœur.

-" Merci Cloud."

Un mot attaché à son nom, et il sentait en lui quelque chose qui lui donnerait presque envie de pleurer. Etait-il devenu si fermé, pour qu'une simple gamine arrive à percer sa coquille aussi facilement? Depuis quand un simple merci pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil? Il commençait à se demander qui dépendrait le plus de l'autre, elle ou lui? Dans un sens comme dans l'autre, il était déjà attaché à elle, sans doute comme le grand frère qu'elle ne devait jamais avoir eu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de L-p : Encore une fois, je vous remercie de votre soutient et de l'intérêt que vous portez à mes fanfictions d'une manière générale, sans toutes vos gentilles reviews, je crois que je n'aurais jamais eu la foi de reprendre mes anciens textes pour les finir. Merci encore à vous, et surtout à Leero Sama, qui m'a vraiment redonné l'envie d'écrire.**

**Sans plus attendre, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Accoudé au comptoir, Cloud se repassait encore une fois la scène, le crane posé contre le bois luisant. C'était dingue, il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Les mots exacts qu'ils s'étaient échangés, ses yeux larmoyants, le "merci" entre deux sanglots qu'elle lui avait adressé quand il lui avait proposé de rester quelques temps... Toute la scène, dans les moindres détails, en casi-direct-live. C'était troublant.

_Tu m'étonne que c'est troublant. Pourquoi diable je lui ai proposé une telle chose?_

Et quatre jours après, il se posait encore la question. Toutes les heures, toutes les deux minutes, voir même toutes les dix secondes. En gros, dés qu'il arrêtait plus à s'occuper l'esprit avec autre chose. Et pas de chance, il venait de terminer sa journée plus tôt, alors il avait finit par laisser ses jambes le guider jusqu'au bar _Valentine_. Il avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées, mais il trouvait encore le moyen de percevoir les yeux de cette fille dans le fond de son verre.

-" Qu'est ce que je suis con moi alors..." se lamenta t-il tout seul.

-" Arrête de parler tout seul, les clients ont fuit le comptoir à cause de toi."

Cloud releva brusquement la tête pour croiser les yeux écarlates de Vincent. Il l'observait avec un sourire moqueur, tout en essuyant ses verres fraîchement lavés.

-" Dis pas n'importe quoi. Comme si tu manquais de clients, tu as vu le nombre de clients, et surtout de filles qu'il y a dans ton bar?" répliqua le blond.

Il savait de quoi il parlait. On pouvait dire qu'il était un habitué en quelques sortes, et il avait bien fini par noter que le charisme de Vincent avait le don d'attirer la gente féminine, ce qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde. En même temps, un grand brun aux formes élancées, des beaux yeux d'un rouge sang, et un sourire qui mettait même Cloud mal à l'aise... Évidement que ça marchait.

-" Tu n'as pas tout à fait tord." avoua le barman comme si il venait de se rendre compte du succès de son établissement.

Son fidèle client reposa mollement la tête à côté de son verre et lâcha un soupir. Vincent leva un sourcil curieux, et sembla se décider à s'intéresser au cas de celui-ci.

" Alors? Raconte moi tout?"

-" Te raconter quoi?"

-"La raison pour laquelle tu as ton crâne incrusté dans mon beau comptoir et pourquoi tu soupire depuis tout à l'heure."

-" Observateur."

-" Pas besoin de l'être, tu donnes vraiment l'impression d'être un déprimé qui vient noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool."

Au mot "chagrin", Cloud manqua de s'étouffer dans son verre. Évidement que non il n'était pas malheureux! Il était simplement... Perdu, et un peu... Perdu. Il passa le bout du doigt sur le bord de son verre tout en se demandant s'il pouvait en parler à Vincent. Le barman était digne de confiance, après tout, il devait connaître chaque épisode triste ou joyeux de sa vie, alors pourquoi ne pas se confier à lui une fois de plus?

-" J'ai ramené une fille chez moi il y à quatre jours." commença t-il lentement pour trouver les bons mots.

Vincent en laissa tomber son torchon en ouvrant grand les yeux. Et Cloud fit de son mieux pour ne pas se vexer.

" Je vais faire en sorte de ne pas le prendre mal." grogna t-il.

-" Excuse moi mais... Voila un bout de temps que tu n'étais pas sorti avec quelqu'un! Je n'osais plus y croire à force." se justifia Vincent avec un large sourire.

-" Arrêtez avec ça! Comme si c'était un exploit que je sois avec une fille!"

-" C'est juste que depuis Aerith, tu semblais ne plus pouvoir t'attacher à qui que ce soit..."

Au nom de son ancienne petite amie, Cloud sentit aussitôt sa colère redescendre à une vitesse monstrueuse. Aerith était la plus belle erreur de sa vie. Il pensait l'avoir aimé, et il pensait aussi que c'était réciproque, mais s'était ensuite vite rendu compte qu'il se trompait. Il ne l'aimait pas, et elle ne l'aimait pas non plus. Ils étaient de bons amis, presque des frères et sœurs, mais agissaient comme des conjoints devant tout le monde.

C'était juste une de ses seules raison de se lever le matin, et d'aller se coucher le soir, une de ses seules raison de vivre. Une de ses seules raison de vivre, qui était partie du jour au lendemain à l'autre bout du monde sans avoir le courage de le lui annoncer autre que par l'intermédiaire d'une lettre.

Et il n'avait jamais été capable de lui pardonner, comme il n'avait jamais été capable de s'attacher à qui que ce soit depuis. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas de mal à se trouver une fille gentille et qui lui convienne, il était plutôt populaire dans son genre, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Du moins, il n'en avait plus envie. Il était passé à autre chose depuis.

" Cloud?.. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû..."

-" C'est rien Vincent. Tu sais bien que ça fait un bon moment que je ne mutile plus avec cette histoire." le rassura Cloud, et Vincent hocha la tête. " Et pour ton information personnelle, non, je ne suis pas avec cette fille. Je l'héberge pendant quelques temps parce qu'elle n'a nulle part où aller."

-" C'est bien ton genre ça, de voler au secours des demoiselles hein?" le barman se rattrapa quand l'autre lui lança un regard noir. " Je plaisante. Tu es un type bien Cloud, je sais pertinemment que cette fille est en sécurité avec toi."

Le concerné hocha la tête doucement et bu une gorgée de son verre. Vincent l'observa tranquillement sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser la question qui le turlupinait: quelle age avait cette fille? Mais Cloud ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'interroger.

-" Mince! Il est tard déjà, il va falloir que je rentre..." fit le blond en se levant.

-" Tu es si en retard?"

-" Nan pas tant que ça, mais si je traîne de trop oui."

-" Alors attend deux minutes, je reviens."

Vincent lui adressa un sourire avant de disparaître dans les cuisines, laissant Cloud perplexe devant le comptoir. Sans savoir quoi faire d'autre, il termina son verre et jeta un oeil au reste du bar. Il y avait de plus en plus de monde, mais l'ambiance restait quand même chaleureuse et accueillante. Il eu une petite pensée pour Lightning, en se disant qu'il devrait l'emmener ici un jour.

A cet instant, le barman revint des cuisines jusqu'à derrière son comptoir, un sac en plastique à la main.

-" Tiens, c'est pour toi." indiqua le brun en posant le sac sur le bois.

-" Hein? Pour moi?" répéta Cloud en écarquillant les yeux.

-" Oui, pour toi. Et pour ta nouvelle amie aussi."

Le blond jeta un œil dans le sac, puisque son ami semblait vouloir rester dans le mystère, et il y découvrit deux boites en plastiques dans lesquelles il y avait des plats du jour.

-" Vincent, tu..."

-" Non non, range ton portefeuille. Cadeau de la maison." le coupa t-il avec un large sourire.

-" Mais..."

-" Cloud, tu es un de nos plus fidèle client et un de mes meilleurs amis, laisse moi te faire un cadeau de temps en temps! Et puis tu pourrais faire découvrir quelque chose à ton hôte."

Le mécanicien lâcha un sourire. Vincent avait toujours le dernier mot, c'était totalement inutile de négocier avec lui, alors il abandonna.

-" Comment pourrais-je te remercier?"

-" Reviens avec elle la prochaine fois, on va bientôt faire venir un groupe pour une soirée en musique, et j'aimerais bien la connaître. Je te donnerais la date d'ici la semaine prochaine si tu veux." proposa le barman avec un sourire éclatant.

Cloud lui rendit son sourire et accepta son invitation avec joie. Il était sûr et certain que Lightning apprécierait cette soirée. Il remercia encore une fois Vincent, attrapa le sac, et sortit du bar avec un signe de la main que lui rendait son ami.

Vincent ne lâchait pas le blond du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse enfin de son champs de vision. Quelque chose lui disait que la venue de cette fille allait changer beaucoup de choses en lui, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Cloud était un solitaire, qui malgré sa sociabilité restait plutôt renfermé. Depuis Aerith il avait beaucoup de mal à s'ouvrir aux autres, alors il espérait au fond de lui que cette demoiselle arrive un peu à réchauffer son cœur. Sans en savoir plus si qui elle était, il misait déjà de grands espoirs sur elle, au vu du sourire qu'abordait son ami quand il parlait d'elle. Sans savoir qui était vraiment Lightning.

**~(*)~**

-" Échec et mat." annonça Lightning.

Cloud grimaça lorsqu'elle renversa son roi blanc avec sa dame noire.

-" J'y crois pas. Depuis quand je t'apprend à jouer aux échecs?" demanda t-il en croisant les bras.

-" Depuis que je suis là, c'est-à dire-une semaine. Mais je t'ai déjà dis deux fois que je savais déjà y jouer." répondit-elle avec un sourire triomphant.

Le blond lâcha un soupir, puis un léger rire devant son air fier. Il avait appris au fil du temps que Lightning était une véritable petite princesse, pour ne pas dire une gentille peste. Elle était adorable certes, mais impitoyable. Et pourtant, il ne savait pas plus de chose sur son histoire. Il n'avait pas encore osé lui poser des questions, il préférait le faire au fur et à mesure, pour ne pas la brusquer. Simplement qu'elle disait ne compter sur personne, et n'aimer personne.

Étonnement, lorsqu'il lui demandait si elle lui faisait confiance, elle lui rétorquait toujours un "devine" suivit d'un petit sourire. Alors il en avait conclu qu'elle devait le considérer comme son grand frère, et c'était tant mieux. Ce rôle lui plaisait, tout comme voir ce joli sourire sur son visage d'ange.

-" C'est injuste, en plus tu avais les noirs. Mais je t'ai encore ménagée, comme d'habitude."

-" Tu es simplement mauvais joueur." répliqua t-elle en lui tirant la langue et Cloud eu un petit rire.

Il s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer qu'il l'avait laissé gagné par pure galanterie, mais son portable sonna juste à ce moment là sur le buffet, et il dû se lever pour répondre.

-" Je te laisse ranger les pièces? Le devoir m'appelle." prévint-il.

-" C'est cela, fuis donc."

Il lâcha un sourire et lui ébouriffa ses cheveux rose, avant d'aller décrocher. Lightning lâcha un rire digne des plus grands méchants de films, et il leva les yeux au ciel.

-" Allô?"

-" _Cloud? C'est Tifa à l'appareil_." fit une voix féminine à son oreille.

Il l'aurait reconnue même si elle ne s'était pas présentée, il s'agissait quand même de sa meilleure amie.

-" Ah Tifa! Je comptais t'appeler justement. Comment tu vas?"

Cloud sursauta lorsque Lightning fit brusquement tomber l'échiquier au sol. Il tourna les yeux vers elle, mais elle lui fit rapidement un signe comme quoi tout allait bien. La jeune fille s'accroupit alors pour ramasser les pièces, mais il remarqua avec un froncement de sourcils qu'elle tremblait légèrement.

-" _Cloud? Tu es là?" appela_ Tifa d'une voix inquiète.

-" Oui, excuse moi. Tu disais?" répondit-il en détournant ses yeux de son hôte.

-" _Je voulais savoir si on pouvait se voir un de ces jours. Je suis... Un peu déboussolée..." _

-" Zack m'a en effet dit que tu n'allais pas bien, que se passe t-il? J'avoue être un peu inquiet pour toi et..."

_-" Je préfère ne pas t'en parler devant les enfants... Ils ne doivent pas savoir alors... Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir à l'occasion?"_

-" Bien sûr. Dis moi quand, et je viendrais."

Il y eu un silence, durant Tifa devait sûrement chercher une date, alors Cloud reporta son attention sur Lightning. Elle était toujours assise à la table, sa dame noire serrée dans sa main. Il s'approcha d'elle, et posa une main sur ses cheveux rose avec inquiétude, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un cil.

_-" La semaine prochaine, au Valentine, pendant la soirée musicale, ça t'irait?"_ proposa finalement Tifa au téléphone.

-" C'est d'accord. On se verra là bas."

_-" Alors on se dit à la semaine prochaine. Prend soin de toi Cloud."_

-" Toi aussi. Bonne soirée, et fais attention à toi."

Cloud raccrocha après elle, et posa son le portable sur le meuble le plus proche. Tifa l'inquiétait réellement, mais il ne voulait rien laisser paraître. En fait, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ou plutôt ce qu'il était capable de faire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été capable de consoler quelqu'un, lui qui était inconsolable depuis l'épisode qui portait le nom d'Aerith. Il mit ses pensées de côté, et revint s'asseoir devant Lightning en s'étirant.

" Bien, alors où on en était?" fit-il avec un sourire.

Mais Lightning gardait sa dame noire qu'elle faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts, les yeux clairs fixés sur l'échiquier sans vraiment le voir.

" Lightning? Tu vas bien?" s'inquiéta le blond.

Elle releva soudainement la tête, en se massant le front et en lachant un soupir. Elle posa sa dame noire couchée sur la table.

-" Je... Je suis fatiguée... Est-ce que je peux aller me coucher?" demanda t-elle doucement.

Cloud fut plutôt surpris de ce changement d'attitude. Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle était joyeuse et même joueuse, et là elle semblait presque triste.

-" Oui... Oui bien sûr..." approuva t-il, un peu étonné qu'elle lui demande la permission.

Elle se leva, lui souhaita bonne nuit agrémenté d'un sourire fatigué, puis se dirigea vers la chambre du blond. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse la porte, et tourna finalement les yeux vers l'échiquier. La dame noire était couchée à côté du roi blanc. Sans savoir pourquoi, il releva la pièce.

_Une dame noire renversée... C'est triste..._

Il avait remarqué que Lightning faisait une véritable fixation sur cette pièce. Peut-être se représentait-elle en elle? Mais dans ces cas là, pourquoi la coucher? Elle était bel et bien debout, sur ses deux jambes, et semblait marcher comme un vivant était sensé le faire. Il se posait tellement de réponses, et il n'en avait pas encore les réponses.

D'où venait-elle? Pourquoi était-elle toute seule dans la rue? Était-elle vraiment seule comme elle le prétendait?

Dés qu'il se retrouvait seul, ces interrogations revenaient le hanter au grand galop, mais dés qu'elle se trouvait en face de lui, elles s'évaporaient comme par magie. Il se contentait de vivre avec elle, apreciant sa présence sans chercher plus loin. Mais devait le faire pourtant. Il le devait, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas garder une enfant tout en fermant les yeux sur un passé peut-être grave ou dangereux. Même si il se savait capable de ne rien faire, et de se contenter de la faire sourire.

Une demi heure plus tard de réflexion intense à propos de la jeune fille aux cheveux rose, il décida d'aller lui aussi se coucher au vu de ses idées peu claires. Il soupira, troqua son jean pour un pantalon léger, et retira son t-shirt pour le déposer sur le bout du canapé.

Le blond passa devant la chambre pour éteindre la lumière, mais il s'immobilisa soudainement la main sur l'interrupteur.

Il entendait un son à l'intérieur, mais il espérait se tromper. Tendant l'oreille, il sentit son cœur battre d'une cadence plus rapide.

_Des... Pleurs?..._

Cloud posa la main sur la poignée, mais hésita à la rejoindre. En avait-il vraiment le droit? Que pouvait-il faire de plus? Il ne savait presque rien d'elle, il n'aurait sans doute aucune idée de la raison de ses sanglots. Mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les pleurs augmentaient en intensité, il se décida finalement à entrer.

Évidement, la pièce était sombre, et il ne distinguait que très difficilement la silhouette recroquevillée de Lightning sur le matelas. Il avança doucement, non seulement pour ne pas l'effrayer mais aussi pour éviter de prendre de front les éventuels obstacles. Lorsqu'il sentit le bord du lit contre son genoux, il se pencha en avant pour s'asseoir avec précaution sur le matelas. Cloud tendit ensuite une main à la recherche de la tête de la jeune fille, mais il ne trouva que son dos, et ses longues mèches jetées en arrière.

-" Lightning..." appela t-il doucement.

Il la sentit se recroqueviller à son contact. Elle ne dormait pas, sa respiration était trop irrégulière et beaucoup trop saccadée.

" Tu peux me parler, tu le sais... On est amis non?..."

Elle lacha un sanglot sonore qu'elle essaya vainement étouffer dans l'oreiller. Cloud ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire étant donné qu'il ne savait rien de ce qui la mettait dans un tel état, alors il chercha ses épaules à taton.

" Viens par là Lightning..." demanda t-il.

Elle se redressa, et aussitôt assise, il l'attira contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle continuait à sangloter contre son torse, pendant qu'il osait passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux rose pour la calmer. Un simple geste que n'importe qui ferait pour consoler quelqu'un, mais pour lui, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait oublié depuis bien longtemps.

Preuve en était qu'il n'avait pas su quoi dire pour rassurer Tifa, qui était quand même sa meilleure amie. Et pourtant, il serrait cette demoiselle presque inconnue contre son torse dans une simple étreinte qui lui remuait la tête. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sentit un cœur battre contre le sien à l'unisson. Au bout de quelques secondes, les sanglots de Lightning se faisaient moins nombreux.

-" J'ai... J'ai fais un cauchemar..." fit la jeune fille d'une petite voix brisée.

-" Quel genre de cauchemar?..."

-" Je... J'étais dans un endroit... Horrible, horrible... Je voulais partir de cet enfer... Mais on m'en empêchait..."

Tout en parlant, il la sentait trembler dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas de quoi elle avait bien pu rêver, mais en tout cas, elle en était bel et bien effrayée.

-" C'est un cauchemar, rien de plus... Tu es ici, avec moi, et je veille sur toi..." la rassura t-il.

Le petit corps qu'il gardait étroitement contre lui semblait se détendre peu à peu, ce qui le rassurait.

" Dis toi que ton grand frère n'est pas très loin, et que je ne laisserais personne t'emmener en enfer..." souri Cloud, même si il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'apercevoir.

Lightning eu un petit rire, et hocha la tête. Sans savoir pourquoi, il ressentait le besoin de protéger cette petite personne. Il n'y avait qu'Aerith qui avait été capable de lui faire ressentir un tel besoin. Et depuis, il l'avait perdu. Et là, il revenait.

_Comme tous les grands frères, je ressent le besoin de protéger ma petite sœur hein?..._

Il lacha un soupire inaudible, et tenta de décrocher Lightning de son torse.

" Il est tard, et tu es fatiguée. Essaye de te rendormir, je suis tout près si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit." fit-il en la rallongeant, et en remontant la couverture sur ses maigres épaules. " N'hésite pas à venir me voir si ça ne va pas, d'accord?"

Elle répondit par un petit "moui", et il s'apprêta à se lever du lit pour aller se réfugier dans son canapé, mais Lightning lui attrapa le bras et l'empêcha de partir.

-" Est-ce que... Tu... Tu peux rester?..." demanda t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Lui même eu un moment de réflexion, de bataille intense entre son cœur et sa raison, et finalement le premier l'emporta sur le deuxième. Il craqua finalement au bout de quelques courtes secondes, s'allongea doucement à côté d'elle sans oser poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur elle.

Mais elle ne semblait pas voir les choses comme lui, puisqu'elle vint se réfugier dans son cou, d'une manière plutôt innocente, mais qui remuait horriblement les neurones de ce pauvre blond.

Cette jolie demoiselle ne se rendait pas des risques qu'elle prenait en faisant une chose qui devait lui sembler si futile. Il leva lentement ses bras pour les poser finalement autour d'elle, tout en se disant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une étreinte fraternelle.

Une question résonnait dans sa tête, et il ne pu pas la retenir plus longtemps tant elle lui brûlait les lèvres.

-" Lightning... Si je te pose une question, est-ce que tu promets de me répondre?" lança t-il doucement.

Il y eu un léger silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un léger "moui" à côté de son oreille.

-"... Quel âge as-tu?..."

Nouveau silence, plus tendu cette fois, comme son petit corps qui se crispait à l'interrogation.

-" Seize ans." lâcha t-elle dans un soupir.

Cloud ne répondit rien, puisque de toute façon il ne pouvait rien dire à cause de ses mots coincés dans sa gorge, et se contenta de hocher doucement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait entendu.

La jeune fille se détendit finalement, et sombra lentement dans le sommeil. Mais lui n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux.

Seize ans. Elle avait seize ans. Et elle était dans le même lit que lui, dans ses bras, voir même blottie dans son cou, sans qu'elle se rendre compte de ce qu'il pourrait être capable de lui faire. Il ne valait pas forcément mieux que les autres, même si il savait se contrôler un tant soit peu. Mais il restait quand même un homme. Un homme capable de désirer une gamine sans forcément s'en rendre compte. Il grimaçait à l'idée, c'était ignoble et tout ce qu'il détestait de plus, mais... Il s'attachait à elle, c'était sûr et certain, et surtout dangereux.

Il ne devait pas recommencer ce qu'il venait de faire. Il devait s'interdire tout ces contacts physiques. Elle était mineure, et lui majeur. Elle était inconsciente, et lui responsable.

Il ne devait pas, absolument pas s'attacher à elle comme il commençait à le faire.

Il devait impérativement garder ses distances.

Cloud tenta de mettre ses angoisses de côté, en ne gardant qu'une idée en tête: cette nuit serait la première, mais aussi la dernière.


End file.
